The present invention relates generally to orthotic devices which may be worn by persons with certain disorders. Persons suffering with neurological disorders occurring from cerebral vascular accidents and brain trauma often develop marked deformities in the lower and upper extremities. The present invention addresses lower limb involvement only.
In many instances, the deformity that results is classified as Spastic Equinovarus. Spacticity, and its accompanying deformity of the lower limb severely reduces the ambulatory capacity of its victims. This deformity of the foot/ankle complex has traditionally been most difficult to correct via orthotic devices, physical medicine and medications.
The two components of Spastic Equinovarus, the equinus or foot drop and the varus or foot inversion must be treated by use of a single orthosis. Mason, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,122) invented an orthosis which addresses the equinus deforming forces by means of a grave and sole plate but does not correct for varus or foot inversion. Likewise, Bronkhorst (U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,3240) invented a therapeutic walking device which cannot prevent varus or foot inversion and would also be uncomfortable to wear since it is not fitted to the contour of the wearer's foot.